Image processing and photographic enhancement applications often involve the execution of relatively complex imaging operators which can consume significant computational resources. These operators or functions, may include, for example, de-noising, de-blurring, smoothing, image enhancement, and the like, which can enhance detail and improve the visual style of the image, for example by imitating the techniques of a master photographer. Existing attempts to improve the efficiency of these complex image processing operations have had relatively limited success. Such attempts are typically operator-specific and often require some form of resolution reduction (e.g., downsampling and up sampling), resulting in reduced image quality.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent in light of this disclosure.